The Wedding
by lin2502
Summary: Edward and Bella's wedding as been took over by their mothers will they ever get the wedding they want and when will Renee stop asking Edward and Bella personal and embarrassing questions


THE WEDDING

Edward sat on the stool his feet on the spindles at the bottom of the stool his knees apart Bella stood in between his knees facing him he had his arms wrapped round her and he his head in her neck kissing her and biting her ear, his mother came through the door and clipped him on the head "stop that" she said as she walked past them "OW what was that for" his mother didn't like any type of emotions to be in public, Bella went to move away but he pulled her back and kissed her and she sat on the stool opposite him

"Mother why did you want us here we have things to do the wedding is in less than a week" they'd been planning the wedding for 6 months but the 2 mothers had taken it over everything they wanted, but nothing Edward and Bella wanted the couple weren't very happy, and they had to see the vicar later that day

Edward had his own flat which is where they planned to live until they could afford to buy a house they would retreat to that for a few hours every day they'd stopped planning for the wedding because everything they said they wanted was vetoed by the two mothers especially Renée Bella's mum,

she didn't have the dress she wanted or the flowers the only thing they'd picked so far was their rings and that's because they didn't tell the mothers that they were going for them

"Edward I've booked you in for a hair cut tomorrow" Bella's head shot up "NO" she said then her hand shot over her mouth "Mrs Cullen turned to look at her "she said no mother so just unbook it because I'm not having it cut" "you can't go to church with your hair that long" "I can and I will" "you will not show me up at church" you don't even go to church, wedding, funerals, christenings that's it NO to the hair cut" his dad walked in as Edward and Bella walked out "talk to her dad or we'll elope I mean it"

Carlisle shook his head "what's she done now" "ask her but the answers no so get it through to her"  
It was the same at Bella's, her mother had booked her in for her make up done "you can pay for it if you want but I'll washing it off when it's done it's spending unnecessary money"

They got in the car to go see the vicar it was only a short drive so didn't take long

"that's my dads car" Edward said she pointed at another parked across the road they both moaned he took her in his arms and hugged her "come on let's get it over with" the door was opened straight away "come in kids" the vicar seemed very happy this afternoon the last time they were there he seemed to sighed a lot "I'll have whatever he's had" Edward whispered.

Taking them into the office they saw both dads sat waiting for them Edward moaned what now he thought  
"Your fathers came here to tell me your having mother trouble" "that's putting it mildly" Bella said

"the wedding that's planned isn't what you want" "nowhere near" they said together "how much would it cost to change it to what you wanted without you're mothers finding out" Charlie said, Edward and Bella looked at each other "well things can be cancelled and changed" Edward said, The mothers had ordered a string quartet for the reception and as much as they liked classical music Edward played the piano for gods sake they didn't want it at their wedding so that had to go,

"The couples I've had sitting in my office unhappy because mothers had taken over I decided if I had one chance to change their day I would and then in walks 2 worried fathers, right what's the plan and what's the sort of wedding do you want" Edward and Bella looked at each other,

they'd met at a showing of an old musical they both loved and wanted the wedding to be themed around that " themed" they said together,

For the next few days it was a mad dash to get everything sorted but they had a lot of friends the dress was cancelled but it was arranged that it would be delivered so Renée would be no wiser, what Bella chose was perfect her friend Alice set too making lots of stiff net under skirts, the underskirts would also do for the dress she would change into for the night,

The flowers for the church they just brightened the colours a bit the reception was all changed same place same food just served differently, different decorations the staff seemed to brighten up a bit knowing it was going to be different.

Their friends were bringing in some special bits from a show they did, Edward had taken all other phone numbers off the staff and gave them his and his only to be phoned.

everything was sorted within two days friends helping with the things they couldn't do because the mothers would find out all they had to get now was the music a disco was the easiest but a bit of live music would be nice as well, they rang the string quartet to cancel "what kind of music do you want" they said Edward explained "come round to ours this afternoon and we'll play for you ok"

They stopped off at Bella's house, Bella had got a text from her mother earlier she wanted to see her and Edward,

Bella looked at Charlie when they walked in he just shrugged and put a coffee in front of them both "mother what do you want we've got to be somewhere in 30 minutes "I've been to the family planning for you" Edward's drink stopped just short of his lips and waited for her to carry on she didn't so he took a drink

"we should have thought about this earlier the pill and everything but I got you some condoms did you know they come in different size's Edward what size are you, they said you have to get it right to be safe" Edward choked the coffee went everywhere Charlie jumped up to pat his back, Bella took the cup off him and glared at her mother "MOTHER that's private" "well excuse me for caring you need to be safe and you can still get pregnant your first time" "Edward started choking again on the drink he'd been given to clear his throat from the last time

Charlie shot up again this time he was thumping Edward on the back, Edward looked up at him Charlie rolled his eyes and mimed I'm sorry but Renée carried on It can be quite traumatic a bride seeing her husband naked for the first time Charlie looked at Edward who was shaking his head he didn't know whether laugh or carry on choking "sorry" he said then shook his head again Bella stood up "all this as got nothing to do with you mother" "well Esme is going to talk to you both as well" "WHAT" Edward said putting his head down on the table and shaking it "someone please tell me I'm dead and this is hell" "sorry son" Charlie said chuckling "please tell me it's over Renee" he said

"Mother we've been going out together for over 3 years engaged for 18 months do you honestly think we've abstained from sex till we're married" she held her hand up "don't answer that I've been on the pill for 2 ½ yrs I've seen Edward naked more times than you've probably seen dad sorry dad" "no your probably right" charlie said chuckling

"our sex life as got nothing to do with you if we want to swinging on a chandelier naked and whistling Dixie we will,

mind your own damn business" she took the condom packets off her mother and went through them "all too small bin them"

And she went to the door "Edward come on" " have we done thank god"

As they got to the door Charlie heard Edward teasing Bella "I don't know about the chandelier but I could whistle Dixie if you want" "idiot" was Bella's answer Charlie laughed to himself "can I go back in the garage now please"

Renee picked the packets up off the table "too small" she said "you've been in the gents with him are they too small" "we go in there to pee not measure Renee" but he picked up the packets smirked as he went through them and put them back on the table "yep way too small" as they went out to the car Edward started whistling it wasn't until he'd opened the door for her that she realized what he was whistling she laughed and they both sang part of the chorus LOOK AWAY, LOOK AWAY, LOOK AWAY, DIXIE LAND, OH I WISH I WAS IN DIXIE AWAY, AWAY, and laughed,

They were on their way to see the quartet which had gone from a 4 piece to a 6 piece and a slight change in instruments thats great but you have to start with the quartet so they can hear it when they walk in

Emmett my best man will tell you when to change, has they were walking away Edward pressed a piece of paper into one of the groups hands first dance he said and winked putting his finger to his lips telling them to keep it quite

Come on babe let's go and swing on a chandelier for a couple of hours

Closing the door Edward locked it and put the chain on and the bolt then going to the window he made sure it was locked, Bella watched him "just making sure they can get where water can't I'm taking no chances" he threw his coat on the chair took his shoes off

Bella was coming out of the bathroom when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom "I thought we might have our own rehearsal it seems to be the going thing this week"  
Throwing her on the bed he laid next to her, leaning on one arm he slowly unbuttoned her top as she carried on talking "are you listening" she said turning to him"yes love" pulling the cup of her bra down he took her nipple between his fingers and he did the same with the other side kissing the nipple, his hand started to move to her leggings and slipping his hand inside he leaned over to her and whispered "Bella shut up" and his mouth covered hers

she groaned as his fingers found that little ecstasy button as Bella called it "your throbbing baby have you missed me that much" "please don't tease" she groaned

sitting up he pulled his t-shirt off and unbuttoning his jeans as he went to the bottom of the bed stepping out of his jeans and boxers he leaned over and dispatched Bella's legging and panties dropping them on the floor

crawling up the bed his lips and tongue found the little button again grabbing hold of his hair to hold him there he sucked harder till her back arched "you ready now baby" she nodded as she could feel the orgasm building crawling up the bed he entered her and putting his weight on his elbows he lay still watching her,

he knew he'd only have to move a couple more times and she'd be there and he loved watching her cum knowing he'd been able to do that for her "open you eyes baby" she opened them to his green eyes watching her she bucked her hips and gasped he grinned "that's my job" and kissed her slowly grinding his hips he went deeper and her legs went round him holding him in place and her nails dug into his back he only pushed a couple more times and her insides tightened round him and he moved faster her hips coming to meet his,

it was times like this she couldn't get enough of him and she felt him building up and releasing he burying his face in her neck kissing her neck she could still feel the throbbing inside her as they both came back down into the real world

"I love you" she whispered he kissed her and sat up "love you more" was his usual reply, "and no chandelier" he said

They was a loud knock on the door Edward went to the bedroom door "what do you want Emmett" "open the damn door will you I've got something to tell you is Bella there" "yes Emmett I'm here" Edward went and unlocked the door "god how many locks have you got on" "security Em mothers get where water can't we really needed alone time after this morning

Bella came out of the bedroom and went and got 3 bottles out of the fridge  
Emmett took a bottle off Bella "what are you two hiding from then and what's happened" Edward sighed and started telling Emmett about the morning they'd had with Renée "and" Edward continued my mother is going to have words with us anyway what did you seek us out for please don't tell me anything's gone wrong"  
"no no I've managed to get that car you wanted to take you from church to the reception" Bella threw her arms round him "thank you Em" "wait I haven't finished… for free when he heard your story he said it was about time couples got what they wanted I think he was thinking about his own wedding" "that's brilliant thanks Emmett" Edward said shaking his hand "not finished yet, he asked where you was getting the cake and phoned them up and told them traditional one gone modern one being made now but not sure what it will be but it's in with the theme" Bella flung her arms round him + the local school and drama club have got something planned" Edward frowned "all in the best taste I'm informed"

The door opened and Esmé walked in Edward sighed Emmett got up "see you both later bye Mrs C" "bye Emmett" and he closed the door behind him grinning

"now you two Renée's rung me" Edward held his hand up "here's a list of what's not going to be in this discussion 1)our sex life and family planning are completely off-limits 2) my hair I'm not having it cut, 3) Bella's hair and make up she's doing her own now what else do you want to discus" Esme looked a bit shocked

"anything else mother what did Renee want you to ask" "I don't know something about condoms" Edward put his head in his hands Bella giggled "he turned his head and looked at her "don't you start as well" "Esme I'm on the pill we don't need them so thank you for caring but no thank you" Carlisle put his head round the door "safe to come in" "coward" Edward said looking at his father

"I spoke to Charlie earlier he told me about Renee" he laughed "everything ok" he said looking up at Bella she put her thumb up "what are you whispering about" "condoms" Edward said rolling his eyes "do you want a lift home Bella it's getting late" no i'm ok thanks " Carlisle hugged Bella and patted his son on his shoulder as they went towards the door "soon be over kids" and he winked

The next day was just checking and making sure everything was in place for the take over as Edward put it they planned to spend the whole day together the next time they saw each other it would be at the altar

Bella had to see her friends first to make sure everything was ready but the girls had done everything Edward had to see Emmett and Jasper, Emmett for the church Jasper for the reception the fathers had to keep the mothers busy all day so they wouldn't spring a surprise visit anywhere Charlie made out he'd got a sprained ankle and wouldn't be able to walk Bella down the aisle that sent Renée into a panic so she had to look after him, Carlisle said he'd take Esmé to get a few things still needed for the reception so took her to a shopping mall 2hrs drive away

Edward and Bella met outside the local pub and went for a bar meal and a drink "big day for you kids tomorrow" landlord said "that it is" Edward said taking a drink of the pint in his hand "I hear you've been having a bit of mother trouble" "oh yes where've you heard that" "two fathers who came for a drink and to work out how they could help" Edward smiled "and help they did"

"there's a fella over there wants to speak to you both if your willing" Edward looked where the landlord nodded "who is he" "press" "I'll speak to Bella but I shouldn't hold any hopes"

After speaking to Bella he waved the man over and sat and listened neither of them gave anything away about the wedding they just listened "look we're not telling you anything about the wedding if you want to see it it's at 3.00 tomorrow at the local church there only one church so you'll not miss it talk to Emmett my best man he'll be at the church, when we've left to go to the reception he'll tell you where it is Jasper will be on the door as well as Tyler and Ben but you'll not get in without my say so if you turn up I'll get them to make room for you somewhere ok" "fair enough you sound like you've done security before" "a little bit I own a security firm that does security for all sorts of people and do not turn up at the houses or you'll miss out on the main event and do not tell your mates or none of you will get in got it" "you can do all that but you've had to steal your own wedding back" they both laughed "you haven't met the mothers especially Renée Bella's mum and you do not quote me I've got a damn good lawyer" "ok ok I get it" " now go away this is the only down time we get till 3 tomorrow"  
He shook hands with them and walked to the bar  
Emmett and Jasper came through he door "you two having another" Emmett said as he went to the bar Edward put thumbs up just as Alice and Rose walked in "beer's gone up" Jaz shouted to Emmett

"you picked every thing up" Bella asked the girls "everything's perfect don't worry" Bella held a finger to her lips and pointed to the man at the bar Edward told the boys about him they went over and introduced them selves "Em write his name down"... "Mike Newton I know that name from somewhere,  
After a few drinks they all decided to walk back to Edwards flat with a few bottles  
At 11.00 Edward called a taxi for the girls to take them to Bella's where they were staying so they could keep an eye on Renée  
He saw them down stairs to the taxi putting his arms round her and pulled her chin up "see you tomorrow at 3 don't be late I don't want to have to deal with the mothers alone" he kissed her the kind of kiss that made her go weak at the knees and he knew it that's why he put his arm round her waist to hold her, it was like he sucked the air out of her and left her gasping.

Her dad was at the other end waiting for them Edward must have let him know they were on their way

They went straight upstairs to try and miss Renée but she shouted Bella back

"What Mum" "about this afternoon"

"what about it" "Did you think about it"

"about what" "Bella stop being so evasive"

"What are you talking about mother" Renée sighed "your going to make me say it again aren't you"

"say what" "condoms" "what about them" Bella was enjoying making her mother squirm "have you thought about them" "no we haven't given them a thought"

"Bella" "mother I'm on the pill how many more times I have been for a long time and it's still got nothing to do with you" "well if you get pregnant" "mother are they painted on because there not working" "what aren't" "your ears" she turned to go out of the room "sweet dreams sweetheart" Charlie shouted "night dad MOTHER" "you don't have to shout I'm not deaf" "you could have fooled me"

The girls hardly got any sleep and next morning they were up bright and early to keep an eye on Renee when they got down stairs she was picking up the car keys "where are you going" Bella said "to check the reception" "you can't get in" "why not" "Edwards got security on it" no one can get in till me and Edward arrive after the wedding" "surly I can" "Mother NO ONE can get in it's locked and will not be unlocked till we are in church and Emmett rings them, so have a coffee and relax" "I'm going for a shower" Charlie said smiling as he went through the door "while I can get in just realized 2 bathrooms 4 women not good odds at a meer man getting in a bathroom"

Edward still wasn't out of bed at 12.00 "come on get up" Jaz said putting his head round the door  
Edward sat up shit did you send that thing round to Bella's" " yes it should be arriving about now 12.00 so get up"

They was a loud knock on the front door Charlie answered it was Tyler, The Boss oops Mr Edward Cullen as told me to present this gift in person to Miss Isabella Swan" "nice speech Tyler take you long to remember it" "forever" they both laughed" "Bella door" "Tyler hi" Bella said walking to the door "the boss asked me to bring this round for you" "thanks Tyler" "i'm just glad that bits over" he mumbled he'd presented her with a square blue velvet box she opened it and inside was a heart-shaped diamond on a gold chain the note said  
_I give you my heart_  
_Take care of it for me_  
_I love you _  
_E_  
OH my god Bella it's beautiful Alice and Rose said together Charlie took it out of the box and fastened it around her neck

A very nervous Edward was stood waiting at the door for the car to pick him up instead of the black wedding car he thought was picking them up a replica of the car from the film their wedding theme was about came to a stop, All 3 boys mouths dropped a boy jumped out of the car and gave him a letter "Mr Cullen I presume" Open it Em kept saying, Edward open the letter  
_Keep safe my darling_  
_I love you _  
_B_  
Edward she got you a hot rod to go to church in "yeh I must thank her tonight" he said grinning  
"no sir I'm just to drive you today the car is yours" Edwards head shot round "What" "the car is yours Miss Swan bought it last year and we restored it for you" "its not a replica" "no sir it's been fully restored even down to the paint work" "WHAT" they all said together "in the film they use more than one car they use about 6 this is one of the 6" "O my god" Emmett said "time church Christ I'm going to be late"

Mother the car will be here to pick you up in 10 minutes are you ready"

"the girls aren't ready yet" "

we're going in Edwards Car"

"it's at his flat"

"no it's outside in the drive Ben brought round then went back with Tyler,

Edwards parents were already the Church

"these aren't the flowers we planned" she said

"flower are flowers dear" Carlisle said,

The car had already set off back for Renée and the small bridesmaid who's name Renée couldn't remember but was glad she was there so she didn't have to ride alone

As soon as the car drove off Alice was outside getting things out of Edwards car

Bella was brushing her down and Rose put it up in a pony tail with a few daisies round the base  
Alice had the underskirts over Bella's head the top layer was a sheer material that shimmered in the light no veil and a small posy of daisies topped it  
The girls were dressed and were in Edwards car and off in 15 mins  
A pink Cadillac stopped Charlie looked her "I changed it I think they'll be something else Edward will want to drive to the reception in,

At the church Jasper came and opened the car door he laughed

"he's in shock we were later than we should have been"

"how's the mothers doing" he shook his head smiling "much like Edward in shock"

"lets get this show on the road" Charlie said

Alice and Rose fell in step at the back of us the dresses a silvery light grey that matched both their skin tones,

Both with small posies of daisies the large bouquet that Bella should have carried was put on the war memorial in the church yard.

Bella turned to the church vicar was waiting at the door he nodded his approval at the flowers and he music changed,

It was the only thing they hadn't change the traditional wedding march they followed the vicar into the church turning into the aisle Edward and Emmett and Jasper were all dressed in black jeans and t-shirts with leather jackets Edwards and Jaspers hair combed back 50's style a bit hard for Emmett his hair was too short and a lot of their friends were dressed as we'd asked them going with the theme [**have you guessed the theme yet**]

"Bella slow down he'll still be there when you get to the bottom" Charlie whispered "sorry dad I need to touch him" "I can see that"

When their eyes locked they could only see each other from then on, no one else seemed to be in the church,

Charlie put her hand in Edwards putting her into his care from that moment

The vicar leaned forward "nearly there kids" he whispered with their eyes still locked they nodded within 20 minutes they were signing the register another 15 walking back down aisle

"Renee shut up it's their day not yours this is what they want" Bella heard her dad saying as they past

Photo's were took and hugs and kisses the usual wedding things

They was a roar of engines as Edwards wedding present stopped at the church gate with a sign on saying JUST MARRIED The driver jumped out and threw the keys to Edward he lifted Bella into the front seat, Emmett Rose Jasper and Alice piled into the Cadillac, parents into the formal wedding car,

The hotel was about 5 mile away from the church but after a couple of miles Edward pulled over and turned to Bella, the Cadillac slowed down and hooted Edward waved them on and he took Bella in his arms  
The cars kept going past hooting horns, a mini bus slowed down one of Edwards security men leaned out of the window and shouted GET A ROOM ALREADY Edward put his thumb up but never stopped the kiss,

"come on let's get the next bit over Jasper says the reception looks great and they've set a BBQ up for later tonight" "my mum hates BBQ's" Bella said with a smirk "yeh so does mine come on lets annoy the hell out of them by the way you look beautiful" "you've told me that at the church" "just got to keep reminding myself that your mine"

The mothers were fuming when they arrived at the reception Edwards security were in front of the doors and wouldn't move until Jasper said so, Nibbles and drinks had been provided for them so he saw no reason to open the doors without Edwards say so

Jasper nodded toward Emmett when the couple walked in and they headed for the other entrance

they never let go of each other as they made their way through the crowd they went through the door into a corridor that led to the side door

Going into the room they were both stunned at what had been done the staff were waiting down one side

Wow was all they could both say 20 large round tables each seating 10, all decorations on the tables were in white and silver in the centre was stand with 10 cup cakes in white with silver decoration surrounding fresh white daisies, at each place setting was a box that contained another cup cake which said Edward and Bella on, the balloons that hung above the tables were white and silver, each seat had a name tag attached to the back of the chair 5 bottles of champagne were on a stand near to each table The main table was much the same but the more flowers and they was a small present instead of the box with the cup cake,

At one end of the room it was a carvery down the other side it was like a 50's diner with soda fountain and juke box,

In the seating area of the diner sat the kids who'd been helping all dressed in 50's clothes

The quartet started playing nice slow quartet type music. "ready everybody" Emmett said "places please"

The staff picked up the drinks trays and waited in line Edward and Bella stood waiting for the doors to open

The mothers were through first your holding the queue up Charlie said and they moved to one side, Carlisle and Charlie stood next to the their wives "this is what our children wanted" Carlisle said to them "not what you two have cooked up between you"

"It was between two themes" "what" Esme said "2 themes the other was my favourite film Twilight" "Twilight "Renee said "you know vampires white faces yellow eyes not seen it yet, you should it'll bring out the vamp out in you, quite hot in places as well and as much as I like the Edward in the film my Edward is better looking though he could be a dead ringer for Robert Pattinson the English actor who plays him he looks a lot better without the white make up in fact….." "Edward pulled her back in line "...in fact I might get jealous of this Robert guy if you carry on much more about him"

The dinner went smoothly and Emmett got up and tapped the microphone "this thing on, just want to say raise your glasses to the bride and groom and to the parents and the staff here who have done a fantastic job in the 4 days they've had to sort this out, if any one else wants to say anything the mikes here this wedding is about fun

Everyone was clapping Edward sighed with relief when Emmett put the mike down he knew his friends sense of humour,

"Bride and groom on the dance floor please for the first dance not the usual first dance music but I have it on good authority that's it's a private joke"

Bella scowled at Edward but he just grinned at her they stood waiting for the music, as soon as she heard it she took one step back putting her hands on her hips he put his arms out to the side and shrugged smirking as Elvis Presley's American trilogy filled the room, she turned to see Charlie Jasper and Emmett doubled over laughing Edward brought his arms out to the front and she stepped into them and he started whistling Dixie

The music changed half way through to a more traditional music so the parents could dance Charlie tapped Edward on the shoulder and took over,

The front curtains opened to reveal Edwards car straight out side on the terrace Edward turned to look at Jaz the music started the kids gradually got up and started dancing while the others did the hand jive as that finished it rolled straight into Systematic Hydromatic grease lightening and the floor started filling up as more of their friends joined in for the flash dance

"I hope someone knows how to put my car back on the road" Edward said looking at Jaz,

Edward and Bella started to mingle and talk to people they didn't really know,

Charlie put something in Edwards back pocket "you've got about an hour" he said Edward took a key card out of his pocket Bridal suite till 12.00 tomorrow afternoon" Charlie said "go I hour and back down here", Edward smiled and shook Charles hand and went to find Bella  
Bella was sat talking to some people Edward had never seen before "hi" he said politely "can I have a word Bella please" "sure I'll speak to you later" i'll speak to you later she said turning from them

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door "where we going" he took the key card out of his pocket "where did you get that" "your dad ours till 12.00 tomorrow afternoon" she looked towards Charlie and he put one finger up telling her 1 hr " she grinned grabbed Edwards hand and dragged him though the door

Their over night bags were already in the room with Bella's other outfit, Edward sat on the end of the bed and pulled her close he unzipped the dress and she pulled it over her head the under skirts were dropped to the floor he closed his eyes and groaned she had on a white Basque and suspenders with matching panties and white stockings "it's a good job I didn't know about this earlier we wouldn't have made it through the reception"

Pulling her on the bed and making short work of the stockings and the Basque he stood his t-shirt and jeans were dispatched just as quick "sorry about this Mrs Cullen but we've only got an hour" he removed her panties and he growled "oh baby you shaved it for me god I love you, you haven't done that for a long time"

He pushed her knees up and opened them wider "are you going to sit and stare at me all night we've only got an hour well 50 minutes now" he bent down and kissed her and sucked on her little ecstasy button "you're so ready baby" he said crawling up the bed, she moved her hips so he could slide in without any effort his mouth covered hers and they both moaned and tongues met, His hand went inbetween them and he opened the folds that led to the little button so every time he thrust his erection and pelvic bone rubbed it she threw her head back and her chest up he took the hint and gently sucked and licked her nipples he knew they would be tender now she was on the verge of an orgasm, he could feel the throbbing and the tightness as she came round him he followed straight after "hold me Edward" putting his arms round her he held her "tighter" she whispered "you ok" "that was a bit intense good but intense 11 out of 10 that one I think" he chuckled "2 minutes then we'll get ready"

Bella was just coming out of the bathroom when they was a knock on the door "Edward Bella" "it's your mother" Bella whispered "shh she'll go away he whispered"

Bella looked down at her husband "god you are so beautiful" she said as he lay naked on the bed "stop staring it's rude" he whispered, going to the bottom of the bed she started crawling up her knees on each side of his, he lifted his head to watch her she grinned and bent down and started kissing up his balls and taking his semi erection in her mouth she sucked "Bella" he whispered looking up at him and grinning she crawled the rest of the way up the bed and kissed him on the lips "come on get up"

They listened for his mother "as she gone" "no such luck listen"

"young lady" she shouted to the maid "have you got a key to this room" "no mam only guests have the key to the bridal suite for obvious reasons" Edward chuckled

Bella had put on black suspender belt black stockings and was putting a black teddy on, he laid with his hands behind his head watching her

She started to walk towards him and he got up

"you stay over there" why"

"because we'll never get out of this room if you come closer" "ok please yourself"

putting the dress over her head she tried to zip it up

"come here" he said walking over to her buttoning his jeans he zipped the dress and bent down to kiss her neck into her pulling her hair out of the pony tail and giving it a brush she looked in the mirror eye liner was needed and lipstick a squirt of perfume and deodorant and she was ready Edward came out or the bathroom with a clean t-shirt

"black again" you've some room to talk "

he gestured with his arms "you're all black I know I've seen what's underneath and that's going to be in my mind all night you might have to sit on my knee or dance very close to me, but it will really piss my mother off me being in black again he put on deodorant on a splash of aftershave (Dio Homme) got his wallet and the key card and they were out of the door the maid was further the corridor now and they stopped as they went past "thank you" Edward said "your welcome sir" and she grinned

They got back to the reception just as the disco started up

Esmé went over as soon as she saw them "I've been looking for you" "yes I know" "why didn't you open the door" trust me mother you didn't want to come into the room at that moment in time"

Esme blushed and looked at Bella, Bella smiled at her and got hold of Edwards hand  
They walked over to their table Alice was getting Jaz to put the bracelet on they'd got her Rose was filling her glass again Charlie and Carlisle were deep in thought talking about work probably Emmett was making sure the bbq was already on, and the mothers were nowhere to be seen which was worrying


End file.
